


Reprogramming

by dejected_daydreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hacker!Reader, Overwatch - Freeform, Programmer!Reader, Reader Insert, probs will add more characters as the story goes, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejected_daydreams/pseuds/dejected_daydreams
Summary: Being a highly regarded programmer amongst the ranks of Overwatch, you're bound to catch a few eyes. But you certainly weren't going out to catch the eyes of the enemy.*story on hiatus*





	1. Intro: Overwatch Offline

“Winston never approved of these modifications, (y/n),” Athena scolded. You continued typing, too deep into your work to care.

“(Y/N), reprogramming a piece of code this large will take exceptionally long. A potential risk to this update is a security breach, which are prevalent at this time of night,” Athena said. You scoffed.

“Today my programming diagnosed life-threatening vitals as the flu. Lena could have died due to my programming. That can’t happen again, it has to be fixed,” you stated. Tracer had digested an unknown, poisonous substance earlier (probably Talon that messed with the food supply) that day and Athena had read her vitals wrong. Mercy was out on a mission until later that day, and was back when Lena symptoms were at their peak. If it had been diagnosed earlier, maybe it wouldn’t have had to get to the point it did. And you couldn’t sleep with a fault in the system.

“Instead of programming, you should be getting some sleep. After all, you are showing some symptoms of sleep depri-”

“Oh shut up,” you spat. “How would you know? The last time you diagnosed someone they almost died. This will be done and this will be done tonight.”

One last line. You finished it off, and your patch was complete. Giving a tired smile, you grabbed your laptop, threw on your slippers and began heading towards the basement. You glanced at a clock once you reached the common room of HQ. 2:31 am. Nights like these weren’t unusual for you. There were always improvements to be made, bugs to be fixed. Especially when the enemy had an amazing hacker amongst their ranks. 

Sombra. The name was all you have heard, and all you knew about them. Anywhere you searched you found nothing but a dead end. When you managed to almost surpass the firewall of Talon, a purple sugar skull came on all of the displays in your room. And your computer fried. Sombra proved to be untouchable, forever out of reach. 

And you accepted that a couple of months ago because you were afraid of what they could do.

The basement of Overwatch held all of their tech, including Athena’s core. You’d move all of your code to her, which would take a few of hours. But you were prepared with pillows and blankets already down there from past nights.

The hallway didn’t light up as you walked down. You flipped on your cell phone’s flashlight. Just another thing you’d have to fix after this. Fun.

And the door to the basement was open when you reached it.

“Athena, who was down here last?” you asked.

“The last person that was down here was you yesterday at 3:19 am,” she said.

“And there hasn’t been a breach, has there?”

“Negative.”

Weird. You did shut the door, had you not? You chalked it up as you just being tired. Continuing in, you took your laptop and USB to Athena’s core. The transfer started, and you could grab a blanket and earn a few well-earned hours of rest.

“Target in sights,” a deep voice muttered. Athena might have been right, you thought. Sometimes you got paranoid when you were sleep deprived. A cloth covered your mouth, and you nodded off at a faster pace. Everything went black and you hadn’t suspected a thing.

“Target secured.”


	2. Sombra Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper wants information out of you, but Sombra has other plans for you at Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I tried to make this chapter longer, but I have such a short attention span this is the best I could do! I'll try to make the next update longer, I promise! <3 But thanks for reading!

Your eyes slowly flutter open. Had Athena finished updating yet? You turn your body to look over to her system, but your wrists are bound, and you notice your ankles are too. The only thing you can move is your head. And when you look over, Athena’s glowing core isn’t there. Only darkness.

A dim light shines above you. There is nothing around you but cold concrete. There’s an iron door across the room, but there’s no way you can move to it without falling over in the chair you’re sitting in. You’re shivering and your clothing is slightly tattered with small dirt stains. 

Tears fill the corners of your eyes. There are so many possibilities of who it could be it fills you with dread. From gangs to corrupt businesses to government agencies, you don’t know who could have caught you in the act. Certainly you covered up your tracks well enough, right? One organization has caught you. But that’s Talon, and they have a near invincible hacker on their side.

And you think the worst. It had to be Talon. At that moment, you knew. Sombra must have pinged your location. You curse at yourself for your crappy firewalls. That should have come far before the Athena update no doubt.

You didn’t have any more time to process the fact that you were in the hands of your biggest enemy, as a black mist slipped under the door. It reappeared in a human-like shape. 

“(F/n) (L/n). It seems like we now know who has been giving Overwatch a cutting edge. And has been trying to give Sombra a run for her money,” you gulped as the figure stalked behind you. Sombra? “It’s no matter for me to be concerned with, you are barely a worthy match. But to know that you’re trying to go against us and providing Overwatch with all their tech. . . It’s not simply a matter I can let go of.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” were the only words you could get out.

“Talon. And you’re to call me Reaper,” he said simply. You pushed against your restraints, but with no avail. What were you expecting anyways?

“I don’t have anything useful, why do you want me?” He couldn’t want your programming or hacking abilities, they already had that more than covered. Was he trying to lure other Overwatch members in? But why if their location was such a secret that you couldn’t even manage to dig up?

“You have information from Overwatch. We want it,” Reaper said. He now loomed over you, a menacing shadow. “Your new gun tech, where are the blueprints kept?”

You had been developing a new scoping technology for Overwatch, under the guidance of Torbjörn. It was programmed to assist in aiming, and the gun itself gave more stability and less error for the sniper. This was a long running project of yours. No way you’re going to give that up.

“No,” you hissed. He slapped you, and you shrieked, not expecting the blow. It stung like hell, but you wouldn’t throw freebies to the enemy. Never.

“Wrong answer. Try again,” Reaper deadpanned. “And know that we have other, more drastic measures to make you talk.”

“You’re not getting it,” you said. The masked man raised his hand to you again. You were fully prepared this time around. Eyes clenched shut, you were waiting for it. After what felt like forever, you squinted open. Reaper wasn’t the only one here now. A girl that glowed in purple held onto his wrist with a grin on her face.

“This girl has created some amazing tech, don’t you think?” she said with a slight accent to her voice. “It would be a shame if you killed any more of her brain cells by doing that. There’s plenty I could use her for.”

Was she trying to get you out of this? It seemed like it. Too good to be true though, you thought.

“Sombra. . .” Reaper seemed pissed at her presence. “Those designs threaten our own sniping team. Overwatch cannot have even the slightest on us.” So this girl was Sombra? Your eyes widened. You had certainly wanted to know more about her or even see her face. Not in these circumstances, but nonetheless. 

You took the chance to take in her feature a bit more. Half of her head was shaved, and purple lights and wires lined that area in circular patterns.The other half was short and brunette, dip-dye in purple. Her skin was luminous and seemed soft. She wasn’t quite as tall as Reaper, but she was certainly taller than you.

And for being stuck in hell at the current moment, you could still take the time to notice how beautiful she was.

“And that’s what I’m trying to say! Look, Reaper, think about it. On top of getting Overwatch’s technology leader, we’re also depriving the enemy of that,” Sombra said. “Of course her hacking skill could use a little work. And I could train her. So why don’t you hand her over to me?”

Damn, she was convincing.

Reaper sighed in defeat. “Fine. You can take her. But I have my conditions. First, she shows improvements with her hacking. Second, she provides value by programming for us. And third, if I see she’s a waste of resources and doesn’t do a fair share of work around here, she’s dead to me. Got it, Sombra?”

“No need to be so serious! Relax, I’ve got this!” Sombra chuckled. This almost made you more nervous than Reaper did. At least you were alive?

“I’ll be the judge of that. In three days time, send me a status report on the girl,” he said, then wraithed under the doorframe the way he came. Sombra glanced over her shoulder, and once she was sure he was gone, she turned back towards you.

“Sorry about him, he can be a bit uptight at times. But not all of us are like that, I promise!” She holds out her hand for you to shake, clearly not noticing your predicament. “I’m Sombra, but I’m sure you’ve already gathered that.” Then she looks at you again, noticing your binds. “Probably should have got you out of those before introductions, huh?” She laughed. 

Sombra moved behind you and began loosening the rope that held you to the chair. “Damn, he really overdid it this time,” she muttered.

“I-I’m (y/n),” you stuttered back. The hacker continues to untie your wrists.

“You think I don’t know that?” she said. Finishing your wrists, she moves to the front of the chair to release your ankles. “I know everything about you. You’re a new member to Overwatch, you’ve been there for 11 months and 6 days. You spend a lot of time with Lena Oxton, and you go to the cafe 6 blocks down from your house every Thursday with Hana. You’re well versed in hand-to-hand combat, but prefer to work from the peace of your room or the safety of a dropship on missions. Don’t think I don’t know everything about you.” Your mouth hung agape. Maybe she could teach you a thing or two about firewalls.

As she finished untying your last ankle, Sombra looked up at you. “Let’s make this easier for both of us. You’ll be staying in a room attached to mine. It has all of the hardware you could ever need. I did what I could to keep you alive because at the rate you were going at, you should be dead. Reaper sure doesn’t care. Now it’s up to you to help keep yourself alive. Listen to me, do as I say, and don’t think of escape. Got it, cariño?” You nodded silently back, and you were free. She motioned for you to stand up.

“With all of that being said, I don’t intend to make this place completely unbearable. You are my new friend, right? I’ll show you around, and hopefully, you can learn to make Talon your new home!”

Learn to make Talon your new home?

As if you had a choice.


End file.
